<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hilos rojos rotos by sunflow3rs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631874">Hilos rojos rotos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs'>sunflow3rs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affairs, But is not an au, Cheating, Español | Spanish, Love Confessions, M/M, Soulmates, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Las flores del jardín guardaron el secreto como el mejor confidente que alguna vez la naturaleza hubiera creado. El hilo rojo que había amarrado en sus meñiques tiraba de ellos con fuerza, les atraía como si fueran dos almas predestinadas y les unía a través del centenar de personas que había en aquella sala. </p><p>Pero Yamaguchi ya no creía en leyendas urbanas, y Kageyama... Él había llegado tarde.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Iwaizumi Hajime/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hilos rojos rotos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yachi siempre lo había pensado, pero como no tenía vela en ese entierro, no era quién para decirlo en voz alta. La idea llevaba paseando por su cabeza de un lado a otro como un periódico pensamiento al que acudía cuando los acontecimientos se manifestaban con un translúcido descaro delante de sus propios ojos. Lo hacía desde que notó la forma en la que sus dos amigos se miraban por los pasillos del instituto cuando sus clases se cruzaban por casualidad, o desde que se dio cuenta de cuánto se preocupaban el uno del otro sobre la cancha de voleibol a pesar de no tener motivos justificables ante ello.</p><p>Lo confirmó cuando los descubrió con las manos en la masa detrás del gimnasio en el que se encontraban entrenando. Las camisetas blancas arrugadas y parcialmente levantadas, los brazos enredados en las espaldas y las caderas, y las bocas demasiado ocupadas tratando de callar al contrario con sedientos y demandantes besos.</p><p>Yamaguchi y Kageyama eran almas gemelas. Su romance era como el de las novelas que Yachi adoraba leer, una buena historia de amor llena de pasión y deseo, pura en sus cimientos, privada y reservada para ellos y solo ellos dos, guardada como el mejor y más oscuro de sus secretos. Ella, quien se había tirado gran parte de su adolescencia leyendo novelas en las que cada quien tiene a su otra mitad vagando sin rumbo en el inmenso limbo del universo, esperando a conocer a esa persona que cambiará su vida de pies a cabeza, estaba convencida de que lo que sus dos amigos tenían estaba mucho más allá que el simple y fugaz amorío entre estudiantes.</p><p>Y es que no era ni medio normal que se quisieran con tanta intensidad si no era de esa manera. Desde el principio, el brillo que aparecía en sus miradas al hablar del otro era de admiración, maravilla y entusiasmo, tan encandilados con la presencia contraria como si de hecho estuvieran observando al Sol, de ese tipo de amor simple y sincero que parece eterno.</p><p>Yachi continuó pensándolo cuándo les prometió, detrás de aquel gimnasio, que no le diría a nadie lo que había visto, que ella no sería quién soltase prenda alguna de la relación que mantenían y que ni por asomo lo mencionaría delante de sus otros dos amigos. Lo pensó cuando acudieron a ella a por un consejo sin tener ni idea de en quién más confiar sobre el asunto -¡a ella! que no tenía experiencia en relaciones amorosas más las que había releído cientos de veces. Lo siguió pensando, incluso, cuando Yamaguchi y Kageyama decidieron terminar lo que nunca fue algo, pocos meses después de que ella les descubriera.</p><p>Casi metiendo el dedo aún más en la llaga. Casi haciendo mucho más daño sin entender. Ella solo estaba un tanto sorprendida de que la fogosidad de sus corazones se hubiera apagado con la misma facilidad con la que ella sopla sus velas de cumpleaños. Surrealista. Imposible. No era como nada que hubiera leído. ¿Dónde estaba su "vivieron felices y comieron perdices"? ¿Por qué rompían la relación cuándo sus meñiques estaban más que unidos por ese hilo rojo del amor? ¿Cómo era posible que el amor que se profesaban si ni siquiera decirlo, el que se veía en sus ojos o el que se sentía en sus acciones, desapareciera en un simple pestañeo?</p><p>Suponía que algo debía haber ocurrido entre sus dos amigos para que estos olvidaran de la noche a la mañana los apasionados meses en los que se habían escabullido del mundo real para jugar a los cuentos de hadas en una realidad que habían construido juntos. Era utópico que por decisión propia y sin la intervención de ningún motivo externo, el propio Kageyama hubiera sentenciado su futuro con Yamaguchi como la única opción viable que tenía a elegir. No podía ser cierto. Yachi no estaba dispuesta a aceptar que poco tiempo después de esa triste y desconsoladora ruptura, Kageyama comenzase a salir con uno de los dos gemelos Miya sin pensar en ningún momento en Yamaguchi, su exnovio, y los llorosos ojos que observaban la unión de sus manos con dolorosa nostalgia.</p><p>Lo peor de todo era, sin duda alguna, que no era como si la intensidad, la pasión o el deseo entre ellos dos se hubiera terminado tan pronto como se dijeron adiós. Porque ahí continuaban los vistazos discretos por el rabillo del ojo cuando creían que nadie observaba, centrados en la espalda del contrario mientras recordaban cada único momento que habían vivido en las pocas semanas que duró su amorío como el perfecto sueño al que deseaban regresar cada noche. El amor que Yachi sabía a ciencia cierta que seguía en sus corazones. Ese que habían encerrado con cientos de candados en lo más profundo de su ser y cuyas llaves habían perdido, lanzado al río, olvidado en el limbo, como los completos idiotas que siempre fueron.</p><p>Conforme el tiempo pasaba, Yachi acabó asumiendo que hay cosas que ocurren porque sí. Que no todo es una historia de amor super romántica que termina con un final feliz. Que quizás ella misma malinterpretó la insignificante relación que hubo entre Yamaguchi y Kageyama durante su primer año en el instituto Karasuno. Lo de ellos no era como la leyenda del hilo rojo. Solo eran adolescentes. Lo más normal del mundo era que la chispa, la que creían algo más, fuera un producto del calor del momento.</p><p>En el fondo, a Yachi le gustaba continuar con la idea de que ellos debían haber acabado juntos. Hacían una buena pareja y estaba convencida de que si se lo hubiera contado a Tsukishima y a Hinata, estos compartirían su pensamiento. Pero en una situación como esa, en la que no tenían derecho a opinar, poco importaba lo que Tsukishima, Hinata o ella creyeran. Si Kageyama había decidido que Miya -Atsumu Miya, el colocador de Inarizaki, había aprendido- era un mejor partido que Yamaguchi, que con él sí que podía comenzar una relación como Dios manda y llamarlo novio en frente de todo el universo si así quisiera ¿quién era ella para impedirlo? Como su amiga, debía aconsejar y apoyar lo mejor que podía a ambos chicos, sus dos amigos, y eso fue lo que hizo. Fue su hombro para llorar, la palmada en la espalda, el mensaje de que todo saldrá bien.</p><p>Es lo que sigue haciendo.</p><p>Porque no importa cuánto tiempo pase, Yachi continuará con el trasfondo de un amor destinado entre sus dos amigos metido en la cabeza cual estaca clavada en el corazón de un vampiro, matándola poco a poco, y es que si se quedaba observándoles cuando creían que nadie les miraba, de nuevo ahí estaba cada uno de los sentimientos que habían reinado en su adolescencia, manifestándose con tanta fuerza como en aquellos años. El resto de su vida seguiría así, en ese tira y afloja, jugando a las parejitas con otras personas a las que no querían. O no tanto como deberían.</p><p>Kageyama siempre estará con Miya y Yamaguchi lo hará con Iwaizumi.</p><p>Aunque el destino es caprichoso. Si esos dos son la pareja predestinada que Yachi cree que son, está segura de que de una manera u otra acabarán el uno al lado del contrario, como se supone que debe ocurrir.</p><p>Ahí, entonces, bajo la hermosa luz de la luna llena en una calurosa noche de mediados de agosto, en la enorme finca que Hinata y Yachi habían conseguido alquilar para celebrar la fiesta de compromiso que llevaban meses planeando, el destino decidió que era hora de jugar sus cartas. Dejando a la suerte lo que terminaría sucediendo, ahora era decisión de los propios Kageyama y Yamaguchi la de elegir qué camino tomar. Elegir qué creer. ¿La tontería de las almas gemelas, el hilo rojo, sus corazones predestinados? ¿O la triste realidad que se empeñaban en no ver, como un fantasma vagando en sus vidas y molestándoles con el recuerdo de todo lo que hicieron mal?</p><p>El sitio era gigantesco. Una sala llena de mesas y sillas con largas cristaleras como paredes e iluminada por enormes y estrafalarios candelabros. La música se escuchaba a través de unos altavoces cuya procedencia se desconocía, resonando en cada esquina del lugar con calidez, provocando un ambiente mucho más íntimo y cercano. Estaba abarrotado de personas que habían conocido a lo largo de su vida, desde los viejos compañeros del colegio e instituto hasta la gente de la que se habían hecho amigos en la universidad o en el trabajo, e incluso, simples hombres y mujeres con los que sus caminos se habían entrelazado. La mayoría de ellos vestían trajes y vestidos caros y bonitos que parecían sacados de una revista de moda, regocijándose entre ellos con una familiaridad a la que estaban más que acostumbrados.</p><p>Hinata, uno de los dos protagonistas de la noche, saltaba de aquí para allá saludando a cada uno de los invitados. Hasta se había tomado su tiempo para presentar a los hijos de Heitor y Nice, que se escondían detrás de sus padres sin entender demasiado el idioma en el que el resto de la gente hablaba, a los gemelos de Alisa y Yaku, quienes se habían tirado toda la tarde jugando a la consola con la hija de Saeko y Akiteru. Estaba más que agradecido con la presencia de todos sus amigos y familiares, a sabiendas de que no podría reunir a ese inmenso grupo el día de su boda por diferentes motivos, y no se molestaba en ocultar su alegría.</p><p>Yachi también estaba ocupada. Había guiado a su madre hacia la mesa en la que su suegra estaba sentada, viéndose atraída hacia una innecesaria conversación sobre futuros hermosos y brillantes nietos, que le había distraído lo suficiente como para no ser capaz de notar a sus amigos más íntimos entrar por la puerta del local. Tsukishima, Kenma y Kuroo habían sido los primeros, flamantes con sus caros trajes a juego, formales y estoicos se habían acercado -Tsukki y Kenma prácticamente a regañadientes- al grupo de "conocidos del vóley" que se había asentado a un lado del bar.</p><p>Luego, Yamaguchi entró con Iwaizumi colgado de su cuello, arreglando el nudo de la corbata que él mismo había deshecho minutos atrás, dejándose deslumbrar por cuán elegante y ridículamente refinado se veía el lugar. Estaba completamente seguro de que por mucho que Yachi le hubiera dicho mil y una vez que la finca había sido elegida entre Hinata y ella, en realidad había sido Madoka, la madre de la chica, quien había sugerido ese local. No era como si importara, de todos modos, puesto que eso más que ser una fiesta de compromiso, era una mera excusa para el encuentro.</p><p>—¡Iwa-chan! —Saludó Oikawa cuando los notó a un lado de la puerta, acercándose con su copa en la mano y dejando a medias cual fuese la conversación que mantenía con Daichi y Kuroo en ese momento. Iwaizumi levantó la cabeza de Yamaguchi regañando la nariz y soltó a su novio para aceptar el choque de brazos que su mejor amigo le ofrecía a modo de saludo. —¡Ya Kuro-kun me ha contado por qué tardasteis tanto!</p><p>Yamaguchi entreabrió sus labios un tanto avergonzado. Sus mejillas se calentaron, tornándose de un suave color rojizo mientras tragaba tanto la mirada sugerente como la sonrisilla juguetona de Oikawa, recordando como Kuroo había tocado en la ventanilla del coche de Iwaizumi unos segundos atrás. No estaba seguro de si era peor la mueca ladina de Kuroo, la expresión cansada de Kenma o la vuelta de ojos que les proporcionó Tsukishima, pero sí que era consciente de que sería un tema recurrente para las burlas durante la noche.</p><p>—Calla, Kuroo solo está exagerando las cosas —se quejó Iwaizumi, buscando la mano de Yamaguchi y entrelazando sus dedos con él, sin quitarle el ojo de encima a su mejor amigo. Oikawa alzó una ceja, divertido, y asintió con la cabeza sin creer su pobre excusa. —Ya sabes como es.</p><p>—No se os puede dejar solos, Iwa-chan —una nueva voz habló a sus espaldas, burlándose del apodo de Iwaizumi y, por el camino, del propio Oikawa. Iwaizumi echó la cabeza hacia atrás, de repente cansado y prácticamente arrepentido de haber aceptado ir a esa fiesta, a sabiendas de que se vería obligado a aguantar a todos esos pesados personajes. Podía trabajar con Atsumu a solas, también cuando se le unía a Bokuto e incluso había logrado poner una línea cuando Kageyama entraba en la ecuación. Pero estaba completamente seguro de que no sería capaz de sobrevivir con todos estos más Oikawa y Kuroo -y oh Dios mío, ¿ese era Terushima? —Quién lo iba a decir de ti, eh, Tadashi-kun.</p><p>Yamaguchi se dio la vuelta con una lentitud mortal, siendo consciente de quién era la persona a la que se encontraría a un lado de Atsumu, y giró sobre sus talones sin alejarse ni un palmo del cuerpo de su novio. Ahí, a un lado del jugador de los MSBY Black Jackals, Kageyama le esperaba con las manos a cada lado de su tronco y la mirada clavada en el suelo. La chaqueta negra de su traje se ceñía en la circunferencia de sus brazos, lo que le hacía creer que, de hecho, la vestimenta pertenecía a Atsumu y no a él. Aparte de ello, Kageyama se encontraba igual que la última vez que se vieron y Yamaguchi se obligó a apartar sus ojos de él para posarlos en Atsumu.</p><p>—Hola a ti también, Atsumu-san —fingió la mejor de sus sonrisas y el chico asintió con su cabeza.</p><p>—Oye, espera, no recuerdo haberte dado permiso para utilizar ese nombre —llamó la atención Oikawa, puntualizando con el dedo el hecho de que Atsumu se había atrevido a llamar “Iwa-chan” a su Iwa-chan. ¡Qué desacato!</p><p>—Me lo dio él, ¿verdad que sí, Iwa-chan?</p><p>—No —aseguró Iwaizumi. Atsumu rodó los ojos y Oikawa le sacó la lengua.</p><p>—Tobio-kun, tienes un gusto pésimo —se quejó Oikawa obligando a que su antiguo kouhai entrara en la conversación. Kageyama levantó la mirada del piso y la de Yamaguchi siguió los ojos azules de su amigo. La sensación de estar a su lado después de aquella última vez era abrumadora, sofocante y conseguía que los vellos sobre su piel se encresparan. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que, siquiera, hablaron por última vez? Siete meses, de hecho, los había contado.</p><p>—¡Hola, chicos!</p><p>Yachi interrumpió cualquier comentario que Kageyama fuera a hacer en defensa de su novio, sacudiendo su melena en el aire mientras hacía bailotear su suave y ligero vestido. Su radiante rostro iluminó a cada uno de los hombres que tenía delante y le sonrió con la típica alegría y felicidad que había estado irradiando cada día de las últimas semanas.</p><p>—¡Yacchan, qué guapa estás! —Se apresuró a decir Atsumu, acercándose a la chica y pidiéndole su mano para ser capaz de darle una vuelta sobre sus pies. Yachi había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había tenido que hacerlo, viéndose incapaz de pasar cerca de Bokuto de nuevo, casi con miedo a que la hiciera girar hasta que consiguiera vomitar todo el champán que había estado bebiendo. Le sonrió a Atsumu, entonces, agradeciendo el cumplido.</p><p>—Felicidades —comentó Iwaizumi a modo de saludo, a pesar de haber congratulado a la pareja cuando la noticia de su compromiso resonó en el vestuario de la selección hacía un par de meses. Yachi asintió con la cabeza e inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante en una vaga reverencia.</p><p>—¡Me alegra mucho que hayáis podido venir! —contestó ella, mirando a todos pero hablando específicamente con sus dos amigos más íntimos. Kageyama y Yamaguchi enderezaron su espalda ante su implícita mención, observando a la rubia con el ceño fruncido y el mentón levantado, sintiendo que estaban siendo reprochados por algo. Yachi sabía que ninguno de ellos se perdería por nada del mundo su fiesta de compromiso, pero también era consciente de que tanto Kageyama como Yamaguchi se habían estado esquivando desde principio de año, a pesar de sus constantes negativas.</p><p>Yamaguchi no asistía a las esporádicas salidas cuando Kageyama se encontraba en la ciudad, ni tampoco se unía a las videollamadas que mantenían todos juntos cada dos semanas, e incluso trataba de hablar lo menos posible sobre cómo le iba al chico en Italia. Yachi lo notó de inmediato. Ella, que sabía la historia que esos dos se traían, solo podía suponer que algo -probablemente malo- había ocurrido con ellos para que no deseasen verse las caras.</p><p>Se había dicho a sí misma que esa noche descubriría lo que había ocurrido.</p><p>—Por cierto, Kageyama, ¿cuándo vuelves a Roma? —Preguntó Iwaizumi tomando el turno de palabra mientras que su pareja apretaba su mano casi de manera inconsciente, prefiriendo huir de esa conversación y saludar a cualquier otro invitado, quizás unirse a Tsukishima y tragarse cada una de las pesadas bromas que sabía que Kuroo, uno de sus dos novios, no tardaría en hacer.</p><p>Kageyama, sin embargo, pasó su lengua por encima de sus labios y pestañeó con cansancio, su mirada moviéndose de cuerpo en cuerpo pasando por alto a Yamaguchi hasta llegar a uno de los preparadores físicos de su equipo japonés.</p><p>—Pasado mañana —le dijo. Atsumu tarareó a su lado, pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros y atrayéndolo hacia él. No estaba demasiado contento con el horario del chico, quejándose de cuán poco tiempo había escogido para pasar juntos, teniendo en cuenta de que no se veían desde que él visitó Italia hacía ya un par de meses. Atsumu quería más días, más horas, más minutos, pero no los tenía, así que debía aprovechar lo que podía coger.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? —Se quejó Yachi. Kageyama asintió con la cabeza y la chica chasqueó su lengua con decepción. Todos sus amigos estaban ocupados ahora con sus vidas adultas y sus viajes alrededor del globo que a duras penas era capaz de verlos más de cinco veces durante todo el año.</p><p>—No te preocupes, Yacchan, nos quedamos todo el finde aquí con ustedes. Tobio ha reservado una habitación —informó Atsumu, pegando aún más a Kageyama a su costado, sonriendo contento con la noticia con la que el chico le había sorprendido.</p><p>Yamaguchi le miró. Iwaizumi le había dicho más de una vez que cuando Kageyama no estaba en la ciudad, Atsumu se veía más decaído, entristecido, un alma en pena que vagaba por los pasillos de las canchas de voleibol con martirio. Él no estaba seguro de ello. La verdad era que había estado esquivando al chico desde hacía meses. Trataba de no visitar a Iwaizumi en el trabajo con la misma frecuencia con la que lo hacía para no tener que verle la cara y es que, ¿con qué derecho iba él a mirarle a los ojos? Después de lo que había hecho…</p><p>—¿Ustedes dos también os quedáis? ¡Y yo que pensaba que Daichi y yo éramos los únicos! —Interrumpió Oikawa el canal de pensamientos de Yamaguchi. Soltó un suspiro y agradeció que su casa estuviera medianamente cerca de la finca. No sobreviviría a todo un fin de semana con Kageyama caminando a sus anchas por el lugar. —¿En qué habitación estáis?</p><p>—Espero que os lo paséis bien, chicos —sonrió Yachi, alzando sus manos y enredando sus dedos en las muñecas de Kageyama y Yamaguchi para atraerlos hacia ella y separarlos de sus respectivos novios. —Pero ahora, si me disculpan, necesito a mis dos amigos para ir a inmortalizar el momento.</p><p>Iwaizumi rió, levantando sus manos y permitiendo que Yamaguchi se alejara de su lado, sin tener ni idea de la razón por la cual Yachi se los llevaba consigo. Sí, iban a ir junto al fotógrafo, quien esperaba a un lado de Hinata y Tsukishima a que llegasen, pero su verdadera razón era la de conseguir una respuesta a la pregunta que hacía un tiempo que se llevaba cuestionando.</p><p>—Vale, ahora que estamos solos —comenzó la chica enredando ambas manos en los grandes y fuertes brazos de sus dos amigos. Yamaguchi frunció el ceño, incómodo de pies a cabeza, y abrumado a más no poder con el simple olor del fuerte perfume de Kageyama. —¿Me podéis decir qué es lo que ocurre entre ustedes dos?</p><p>—¿De qué hablas? —Kageyama entrecerró sus ojos y se preguntó si Yachi tenía alguna especie de radar con el cual adivinaba cuándo había algo extraño con Yamaguchi y él. De una manera u otra, la chica siempre había sido capaz de saber que hasta incluso las miradas más insignificantes ocultaban un secreto. Yachi apretó su agarre y detuvo su paso, entonces, obligando a los chicos a que la mirasen.</p><p>—Vamos, ¿qué ha pasado entre ustedes? ¿Por qué lleváis meses tan raros?</p><p>Yamaguchi levantó la cabeza y por primera vez en la noche, sus ojos chocaron con los de Kageyama. Los azules orbes le observaban con la misma intensidad de siempre y con ellos le cuestionaban si era una buena idea o no contarle la verdad a su amiga. Los recuerdos llegaron como un tren que viaja a la velocidad de una bala, demasiado rápido como para controlarlos, nublando cada uno de los pensamientos que habitaban en su cabeza. Le llevaron directamente al pasado, a principios de años, cuando aquel viernes decidió salir a un bar con sus compañeros de trabajo.</p><p>Él no solía ir a los bares después de su jornada laboral, algo que hacían sus compañeros cada semana sin falta, pero ese día se encontraban celebrando que la tienda en el centro de Tokio parecía ir de maravilla, por lo que apenas pudo negarse. Llevaba horas riendo y bebiendo, compartiendo anécdotas y hablando sin parar de sus amigos -alguien se enteró que conocía al mismísimo Ninja Shouyou y a partir de ese momento fue su único tema de conversación-, cuando decidió levantarse e ir al baño.</p><p>Fue cuando volvió de ahí que se dio cuenta de la figura familiar que había sentada en una de las mesas de la esquina. Un chico con una chaqueta azul, una gorra y unas gafas de sol que bebía un único vaso de cerveza, incrustando el cristal como si este fuera a solucionarle cada uno de sus problemas, emitiendo una mala vibra a cada una de las personas que pasaban a su lado.</p><p>Yamaguchi frunció el ceño con una sonrisa tonta. Incluso con ese vago intento de disfraz, la presencia de Kageyama era indiscutiblemente imponente. Suponía que trataba de pasar desapercibido puesto que no todos los días el gran Kageyama Tobio, una de las jóvenes promesas del voleibol japonés, aparecía en un bar de mala muerte. Aunque no entendía por qué estaba ahí. ¿Atsumu estaría con él?</p><p>Decidió acercarse.</p><p>—Oh, Dios mío. ¿Eres Kageyama Tobio?</p><p>El chico se sentó de sopetón en la silla que había enfrente de Kageyama, tomándole por sorpresa y consiguiendo que saltara sobre su asiento. El agudo tono de su voz no fue de ayuda para que el ritmo de su corazón disminuyera, consiguiendo que creyera que había sido descubierto, paralizado durante algunos segundos. No se relajó hasta que después de un par de vistazos se dio cuenta de que era Yamaguchi quien tenía delante. Su amigo.</p><p>—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó. Yamaguchi le sonrió divertido y Kageyama frunció el ceño. Se quitó las gafas de sol, de repente nervioso, casi creyendo que hubiera preferido que de hecho hubiera sido un fan. Encontrarse con Yamaguchi en un momento como ese… Debía ser cosa de terceros, indudablemente.</p><p>—Creo que esa es mi línea —rió Yamaguchi apoyando sus codos en la mesa. Luego, señaló con desinterés el vaso que Kageyama todavía no había tocado. –¿Y tú puedes beber alcohol? Diría que Hajime-san no estaría muy contento con ello.</p><p>Kageyama abrió su boca. La mención de Iwaizumi consiguió que su cuerpo se estremeciera y el pensamiento intrusivo de confesarle que no le importaba una mierda lo que su novio dijera acudió a él con demasiada potencia. Sin embargo, recapacitó en el último momento.</p><p>—Solo es un vaso.</p><p>Yamaguchi asintió con la cabeza, pero no comentó nada más al respecto. Dejó que su mirada viajara por el bar, notando a su grupo del trabajo en la mesa que había cerca de la entrada principal, y volvió a los ojos de Kageyama, quien ya le observaba, poco después.</p><p>—¿Has venido con Atsumu-san? —Curioseó. Kageyama se metió de nuevo dentro de la cerveza, entonces, enredando sus dedos en el cristal, tratando de ignorar la pesadez en su pecho.</p><p>—No… —Pausó sin saber si contarle la verdad o no. Era Yamaguchi a quién tenía enfrente. Su amigo, sí. Su exnovio, también. —La verdad es que hemos discutido.</p><p>Habían peleado. Kageyama había gritado un par de cosas que, de hecho, no quería decir, y Atsumu se lo había devuelto con mucha más fuerza. Se había ido de la casa de su novio hecho una furia y sin saber cómo, había acabado en el mismo bar que Yamaguchi.</p><p>—Oh… —Murmuró sorprendido Yamaguchi. Kageyama había regresado de Roma a principio de semana y se suponía que volvería en un par de días, por lo que no entendía cómo era posible que hubiera discutido con Atsumu cuándo les quedaba tan poco tiempo para estar juntos. Si él estuviera en su situación, atesoreraría cada único segundo a su lado. —¿Todo bien?</p><p>Kageyama levantó la mirada.</p><p>—No —confesó. No estaba nada bien.</p><p>—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Preguntó Yamaguchi ciertamente preocupado. Era nuevo que Kageyama admitiera sin tapujo alguno que algo no andaba de manera correcta en su vida, siendo más la típica persona reservada que escondía lo que estaba mal. Yamaguchi lo había visto cientos de veces tanto en la cancha de voleibol como en sus años de amistad, e incluso lo había vivido en primera persona cuando estuvieron juntos en una relación romántica.</p><p>Así que su respuesta consiguió alarmarle.</p><p>—La situación… —Trató de explicar Kageyama, frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta de que no había palabra que aclarase el lío de pensamientos que llevaba un tiempo taladrando su cerebro. —Lo de nosotros, no sé, ha cambiado.</p><p>—¿Crees que él ya no siente lo mismo? —Kageyama negó con la cabeza. Sabía a ciencia cierta que los sentimientos de Atsumu no habían cambiado ni una sola pizca desde que se conocieron. Era consciente, dolorosamente consciente, de que Atsumu estaba enamorado hasta las trancas de él. —Entonces, ¿tú no lo haces?</p><p>—Es que no es eso. Sí me que me gusta, —el chico regañó su nariz. Yamaguchi dejó que su barbilla reposara en la palma de su mano y ladeó su cabeza para observar a su amigo con cierta confusión. —le quiero… Pero hay algo que falla.</p><p>Yamaguchi chasqueó la lengua casi adivinando.</p><p>—¿Habéis perdido la chispa o algo así?</p><p>Kageyama se encogió de hombros. ¿Lo había hecho? ¿Ya no había pasión? ¿Atsumu y él habían dejado de ser compatibles? No estaba nada seguro de ello.</p><p>—Hay veces que yo también me siento así —dijo Yamaguchi tratando de entender a Kageyama. Imitó el gesto del chico, encogiéndose de hombros, casi más para quitarle peso al asunto que para otra cosa. —Creo que mi relación con Hajime-san se estanca. Que no avanza de ninguna manera y, no sé, la encuentro aburrida.</p><p>Aburrida.</p><p>Iwaizumi y Yamaguchi llevaban saliendo casi dos años. Se habían reencontrado de pura casualidad en una tienda del centro de Sendai durante las compras navideñas y sus caminos habían estado entrecruzados desde entonces. Apenas se recordaban del instituto, siendo dos caras cuyo nombres olvidaban con frecuencia, personas a las que en otras circunstancias no hubieran prestado atención. Pero en medio de una infinita cola con los mismos feos y horribles suéteres en la mano, se vieron a los ojos y decidieron que valía la pena.</p><p>Desde aquel momento, en ningún momento Iwaizumi hubiera pensado que Yamaguchi catalogaría su relación como “aburrida”. Al parecer su novio opinaba de otra manera.</p><p>Kageyama también lo hacía.</p><p>—Sí, aburrida… —Murmuró el chico saboreando la palabra. Resultaba perfecta. —Sabes, creo que es eso. Es como si necesitara algo más. Algo más rápido.</p><p>Yamaguchi tarareó una afirmativa y se enderezó en su asiento, de repente emocionado, recordando que había veces en las que él también se sentía así, esperanzado de una mejora en su “aburrida” relación. Ahora, entendiendo un poco más a Kageyama, con los estragos de las cervezas que había tomado con sus compañeros olvidados aún aturdiendo a su cabeza, permitió que la fantasía que bailaba en su cabeza como un secreto que nunca había contado viera, por fin, la luz.</p><p>—Algo que no te esperes, ¿verdad? Algo… ¡Que te haga perder la cabeza!</p><p>Kageyma le miró y recordó lo que a él le hacía perder la cabeza. Tener a Yamaguchi delante hacía que la respuesta le fuera servida en bandeja de plata. Veía su rostro enrojecido, su pelo revuelto y los primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados y a él llegaba el recuerdo de sus besos. De las noches en las casas del contrario debajo de las sábanas. De las urgencias en los entrenamientos de voleibol. Las primeras veces que se regalaron sin tener ni idea de lo que hacían. La pura experimentación y el temor a estar haciéndolo todo mal.</p><p>El pensamiento vino demasiado rápido. De repente ya no tenía al Yamaguchi de veintitantos años y medio borracho sentado en frente de él en ese mediocre bar. Lo único que observaba era a su compañero de instituto en la cama de su habitación, sentado con las rodillas clavadas sobre el colchón y con la cara de una fuerte tonalidad rojiza después de haberle dado un beso sin querer. Inesperado.</p><p>A Kageyama le había hecho enloquecer. Lo continuó haciendo durante los meses que estuvieron juntos. Yamaguchi siempre hacía cosas, de todo tipo y cada cual más diferente, más alocada. Cosas que él nunca hubiera imaginado. Y él quería probar cada una de ellas.</p><p>—O algo que te deje queriendo más —le dijo. Yamaguchi le miró con los ojos entrecerrados ante el cambio de tono de voz. Ahora, más profunda y sincera, casi como si le quisiera decir otra cosa a través de sus palabras. —Incluso suplicándole.</p><p>Sí, Yamaguchi también estaba pensando en cuánta similitud había en su solicitud con la historia que vivieron cuando eran unos simples adolescentes. Sin embargo, había pasado tanto tiempo de ello… Que podrían estar hablando de cualquier otra cosa. Ya no eran unos críos que pudieran hacer lo que quisieran. Eran adultos con responsabilidades y parejas a las que querían.</p><p>—Si te soy sincero, creo que eso es bastante normal —suspiró él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con desgano. —Las relaciones pasan por diferentes etapas y, bueno, supongo que esta es una de ellas.</p><p>Nada que no se pudiera resolver con una conversación, quería decir, pero como él nunca había comentado ninguna de esas preocupaciones a Iwaizumi, no era quién para pregar. Le daba un poco de miedo confesar a su novio que había algo que no estaba bien. ¿Y si se enfadaba? ¿Y si creía que estaba cortando con él? ¿Y si peleaban y rompían su relación y todo ese tiempo en el que habían estado el uno al lado del otro se esfumaba como polvo?</p><p>—Entonces, ¿no se soluciona? —Preguntó Kageyama. Yamaguchi volvió a suspirar, sentándose mejor en la silla y observando de nuevo a su colega.</p><p>—No tengo ni idea.</p><p>—Pero dijiste que tú también te sentías así —se quejó él.</p><p>—Ya, pero es que yo no lo soluciono —admitió, entonces, sorprendiendo a Kageyama. —Lo olvido hasta que lo vuelvo a recordar y, cuando lo hago, trato de mantener mi mente ocupada con otra cosa.</p><p>Kageyama chasqueó su lengua sin ser fan del consejo que el contrario le brindaba. Él estaba bien la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando se encontraba en Italia y su único contacto con Atsumu eran las videollamadas y los mensajes de textos de cada dos por tres. Le gustaba tanto que incluso echaba de menos a su novio, deseaba por las noches volver a Japón y estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Besarlo. Tocarlo.</p><p>La historia cambiaba cuando, de hecho, volvía a Sendai y se encontraba de frente con Atsumu. Entonces se daba cuenta de que las cosas entre ellos dos no estaban bien. Que los besos no eran suficientes. Que los toques no le producían las mismas sensaciones que en antaño.</p><p>—Yo no puedo hacer eso —rezongó Kageyama desechando la idea.</p><p>—Pues díselo a Atsumu-san.</p><p>Kageyama frunció su ceño como si Yamaguchi acabara de decir una completa salvajada.</p><p>—Tampoco puedo hacer eso.</p><p>—¿Y eso por qué? —Preguntó el hombre aún sabiendo la respuesta y Kageyama contraatacó con un poco de molestia en su voz.</p><p>—¿Tú se lo has dicho a Iwaizumi-san?</p><p>Claro que no. Yamaguchi rodó los ojos y decretó que el silencio dominaría los siguientes segundos de la conversación. No sabía por dónde seguirla, de todos modos, sintiendo que no podía ser de ayuda en el problema amoroso de su amigo. Quizás, si de verdad le preocupaba, le debería haber pedido un consejo a Yachi, a Hinata o a Tsukishima, quienes eran los que tenían una relación desde hacía más tiempo.</p><p>Pero Kageyama no había encontrado a ninguno de sus otros tres amigos en ese bar. Sino a él.</p><p>Los ojos de Yamaguchi viajaron con incomodidad por el lugar y cayeron en la copa intacta de Kageyama. Adivinando que su amigo no se la iba a terminar, la agarró con sus manos y la quitó del alcance ajeno.</p><p>—Se lo que sea, tú no deberías estar bebiendo, jugador pro —recordó, tragando el alcohol como quien bebe agua, sonriendo ante la mirada ofendida que Kageyama le ofrecía.</p><p>—¡Oye! Pagué por eso —se quejó, sin importarle en absoluto. Yamaguchi le sacó la lengua juguetonamente, agradecido de que hubiera sido capaz de quitarle hierro al asunto y ablandar el tenso ambiente que se había formado entre ellos dos.</p><p>Kageyama soltó un suspiro a la vez que el vaso volvía vacío a la mesa.</p><p>—¿Puedo dormir en tu casa hoy? —Preguntó, llamando la atención de Yamaguchi, quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa. —Me he estado quedando con Atsumu, pero es que… No quiero verle esta noche.</p><p>Antes de haber sido novios -en secreto, pero una pareja-, Yamaguchi y Kageyama habían sido amigos. E incluso después del desastre de ruptura que tuvieron, su amistad continuó uniéndolos como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada. Se ayudaban cuando estaban en apuros, se preocupaban el uno por el otro y se cuidaban cuando la situación lo requería. Si Kageyama pedía socorro de esa manera, Yamaguchi no era quién fuera a hacer oídos sordos.</p><p>Y, quizás, fue su primer gran error de la noche.</p><p>—¿Quieres algo?</p><p>El apartamento de Yamaguchi era pequeño, mucho más que el loft que Kageyama había alquilado en Roma, pero de una manera u otra concordaba con la personalidad de su amigo. Era un caos de pies a cabezas con papeles del trabajo reinando en la mesa y la ropa que había utilizado a lo largo de la semana tirada por cualquier esquina del salón.</p><p>Había un par de peluches de rana a un lado del televisor firmadas por Tsukishima y todos sus compañeros de equipo de Sendai Frogs, un llavero de MSYB Black Jackals e incluso una pulsera con el nombre de Kageyama de cuándo él estaba en Schweiden Adlers. Kageyama estaba seguro de que poco tiempo le faltaba a su amigo para hacerse con algo del Ali Roma o bien, del Asas São Paulo, el equipo actual de Hinata.</p><p>Kageyama ya había estado en su casa más de una vez. Ya se había quedado observando esa esquina casi con asombro. Había escuchado la carcajada de Yamaguchi al notar la intensidad en su mirada.</p><p>¡No puedes culparme, estoy orgulloso de mis amigos!</p><p>A Kageyama le resultaba reconfortante que Yamaguchi se declarara el fan número uno de cada uno de sus colegas cuando Yachi y él peleaban acerca de quién tenía más merchandising de los equipos.</p><p>—¿Agua? ¿Té? ¿Un vaso de leche? —Continuó sugiriendo Yamaguchi tratando de recoger la ropa que había dejado en el sillón lo más rápido que podía. Kageyama se sentó en el hueco vacío que su amigo le dejó mientras se encogía de hombros.</p><p>—Con agua me vale —respondió él.</p><p>Yamaguchi asintió con la cabeza después de llevar la ropa a su habitación.</p><p>—Marchando. Ya sabes, mi casa es tu casa —dijo, señalando con desinterés los pocos metros cuadrados que tenía por vivienda. Al menos tenía más vida que los que a Kageyama le sobraban.</p><p>—Pensé que a estas alturas vivirías con Iwaizumi-san —confesó. No era como si la relación de su amigo con el preparador físico de su equipo nacional le importara en lo más mínimo, pero había escuchado a Atsumu más de una vez hablar de ellos como una pareja perfecta. De esas que están hechas el uno para el otro. De las que dan todo de sí en cada segundo de su noviazgo.</p><p>Sin embargo, Yamaguchi chasqueó la lengua, entregándole el vaso de agua a la vez que se encogía de hombros.</p><p>—Vamos con calma. No llevamos saliendo tanto tiempo y, no sé, nos gusta tener nuestro espacio —explicó sentándose a un lado de su amigo. No era como si no lo hubiera pensado, de hecho, era una idea que acudía a su cabeza con demasiada frecuencia durante los fines de semana en los que se encerraban en el mismo apartamento con las sábanas como barrotes de su cómoda celda. Pero estaban bien como estaban y el temor a estropearlo todavía estaba ahí presente. —Quizás en un futuro.</p><p>—¿Te gustaría?</p><p>—¿Vivir con él? Bueno, no estaría mal, supongo. ¿A ti no? Digo, si estuvieras viviendo aquí en vez de en Roma, ¿no te gustaría vivir con Atsumu-san?</p><p>La rapidez con la que Kageyama contestó no dejó mucho margen a la imaginación.</p><p>—Creo que no.</p><p>Yamaguchi suspiró. Suponía que el problema con Atsumu era más grande de lo que hubiera pensado en un primer momento. Era un poco raro. Kageyama y Atsumu habían estado juntos durante tanto tiempo que sonaba casi de otro mundo que pudieran llegar a romper. Yamaguchi les había visto crecer, muy a su pesar, y llegados a ese punto, parecía que también iba a observar cómo morían.</p><p>—¿Estás mejor?</p><p>Kageyama se encogió de hombros. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás después de mojar sus labios y ladeó su mentón para hablar cara a cara con Yamaguchi. Se quedó mirando su perfil vagamente iluminado por la mala calidad del bombillo de su salón. El tono anaranjado de su rostro acalorado. Las pecas en su nariz. Los rojos ojos cansados.</p><p>—Te prometo que mañana lo verás desde otra perspectiva —le aseguró. Él también giró su rostro y sus miradas chocaron. —Ha sido una discusión de nada y ya poco tiempo pasas a su lado como para desperdiciarlo aquí conmigo, ¿no crees?</p><p>A Kageyama le gustaba esa perspectiva. Le traía buenos recuerdos de algo que perdió. Algo que no había podido olvidar.</p><p>—No desperdicio mi tiempo estando aquí.</p><p>—Tú me entiendes —le sonrió. —Atsumu-san ha estado muriendo por verte desde que te fuiste y seguro que tú también.</p><p>—Como sea —resopló Kageyama regañando su nariz.</p><p>Yamaguchi imitó la posición de su colega, pero cerró los ojos, disfrutando del tranquilo y cómodo silencio que ahora sí que habían creado. Cuando dejaban a un lado sus historias, realmente podía disfrutar de la agradable compañía de Kageyama y, si era sincero, era una de sus sensaciones favoritas. Tenía otras cientos, como el café recién hecho de Iwaizumi o las largas y silenciosas caminatas con Tsukishima, pero esa… Era un tanto diferente.</p><p>—Oye, Tadashi. —Kageyama no había dejado de mirarlo. Sus párpados medio cerrados. el tierno y perfecto rostro de Yamaguchi entre sus pestañas, el vaso de agua terminado sobre la mesa. No hubo aviso, nada de antemano que advirtiera a Yamaguchi de la puerta que Kageyama estaba a punto de abrir. —¿Te acuerdas de cuándo nosotros dos salimos?</p><p>—Yo… Sí, claro que lo hago —le respondió en un murmuro. ¿A qué venía eso? ¿En ese exacto momento? Después de todo lo que habían hablado durante esa noche, Yamaguchi debería haber supuesto que si continuaba con esa línea temporal la situación se le escaparía de entre las manos con cierta facilidad. Pero no lo hizo.</p><p>—¿Por qué lo dejamos? —continuó Kageyama.</p><p>—Lo hiciste tú —recordó Yamaguchi, soltando una pequeña carcajada para destensar la atmósfera, fingiendo que el tema ya no le dolía. —Porque conociste a Atsumu-san.</p><p>Kageyama no lo había olvidado. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Podría incluso decir hasta el mínimo detalle insignificante del campamento en el que vio a Atsumu por primera vez. El beso que le robó. Todo lo que le enseñó. Con él todo era tan nuevo que apenas pudo evitar pedir un segundo. Con él no tenía miedo a creer que lo estaba haciendo mal. Con él se olvidó de todo, incluso, del propio Yamaguchi.</p><p>No hay día en el que no se arrepienta.</p><p>—Éramos jóvenes…</p><p>Yamaguchi frunció el ceño y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Tarareó una simple afirmación a la vez que intentaba ignorar la presión que comenzó a crecer en su pecho. No podía volver a caer en ello...</p><p>—Lo siento por ello —dijo Kageyama. Una nueva sorpresa. Un nuevo paso hacia el error. —Últimamente no dejo de pensar en cómo hubiera sido mi vida si no lo hubiera hecho.</p><p>La carcajada ronca y seca de Yamaguchi resonó con falsedad en las paredes de su salón. No quería reírse porque el tema en cuestión no era divertido. Kageyama le había puesto los cuernos allá cuando eran unos críos. Le había roto el corazón. Ahora, simplemente, no podía venir con un “¿Y sí…?” de palabras vacías.</p><p>—¿Y cómo hubiera sido? —No esperaba una respuesta. Quería que cambiaran de conversación. Que dejaran el pasado en el pasado y vivieran el presente. Que pensaran en el futuro.</p><p>Kageyama se inclinó hacia él y Yamaguchi notó cómo la distancia entre sus cuerpos de repente se había vuelto casi inexistente. El perfume inundó sus pulmones, mezclándose con el alcohol y el sudor de su propio cuerpo, y sus ojos se abrieron para encontrar a los de su amigo.</p><p>—Hubiera sido como entonces lo era —admitió sin tapujo alguno. ¿Había sido esa su intención desde que se encontraron en el bar? ¿Hacer un caos en el corazón de Yamaguchi? ¿Viajar años atrás en el tiempo cuando solo tenían quince años? —Rápida e inesperada, de esas que te hubieran hecho perder la cabeza.</p><p>A Yamaguchi le costó tragar saliva. Hacía calor y su pulso temblaba, nervioso hasta la médula, sin creerse nada de lo que ocurría.</p><p>—No tienes ninguna prueba de que nuestra relación no hubiera acabado siendo aburrida, Tobio. Te dije que va por etapas….</p><p>Kageyama clavó sus ojos en los labios de Yamaguchi y se preguntó si todavía tendrían el regusto que recordaba.</p><p>—Ya lo sé —suspiró. —Tampoco es como si pudiéramos comprobarlo ahora. ¿No?</p><p>¿No?</p><p>Habían pasado años. Meses. Días. Su romance debía haber caído en el olvido hacía ya muchas lunas. Entonces, ¿por qué el corazón de Yamaguchi parecía que estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho?</p><p>Eso no estaba bien.</p><p>—Tienes mantas en ese cajón —dijo tan rápido como se levantó del sofá dándose cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Él no podía hacer eso. No. Él tenía novio y ese no era Kageyama. ¡No podía besarle! ¡No podía hacerle eso a Iwaizumi! —Buenas noches.</p><p>Kageyama se quedó sentado en el sofá escuchando la puerta de la habitación de Yamaguchi cerrarse con un portazo. Volvió a echar la cabeza para atrás y resopló. Quería besarle. Lo necesitaba. Quería sus recuerdos. Quería ir al pasado, ser un adolescente, no conocer a Atsumu. Él solo quería estar con Yamaguchi. El algo que fallaba debía ser eso pues no había explicación alguna a que su molestia se calmase cuando se encontraba cerca de su amigo.</p><p>Un beso. Solo uno.</p><p>Yamaguchi no podía dormir. Cómo hacerlo si tenía a menos de cuatro metros al mismísimo Kageyama acostado en su sofá. Estaba seguro de que había tratado de besarle. Sus labios, la cercanía, sus ojos. Todo indicaba a que, de hecho, iban a compartir un beso. Lo iban a hacer y ahora él no podía dejar de pensar en ello. La inquietud le estaba matando, la curiosidad se apoderaba de él con cada segundo que pasaba y hacía un par de vueltas de reloj que el nombre de Iwaizumi había sido borrado de su cabeza.</p><p>No dejaba de pensar en los “¿Y sí…?”.</p><p>Y si Kageyama no hubiera conocido a Atsumu. Y si le hubieran confesado a Hinata y a Tsukishima que eran novios. Y si hubieran continuado saliendo durante esos años. Y si el loft de Roma estuviera lleno de merchandising de los equipos de los amigos que compartían.</p><p>Y si hubieran hecho caso a Yachi y aceptado que sus almas estaban más predestinadas de lo que creían.</p><p>—¿Estás despierto?</p><p>La voz de Kageyama se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta después del suave toque de sus nudillos contra la madera. Yamaguchi saltó sobre su cama y se apresuró a sentarse en ella, observando la entrada de su habitación mientras sus ojos trataban de adaptarse a la oscuridad. Tragó saliva y contestó una afirmación. El chirrido de las viejas bisagras mientras Kageyama abría el portón fue ensordecedor a esas horas de la noche.</p><p>—Tadashi —le llamó. Este parpadeó buscando la figura de su amigo que se movía a sus anchas por su casa, acercándose a un lado de su cama, opacando entonces el pequeño claro de luz que la ventana medio abierta les ofrecía.</p><p>—Tobio —repitió su tono. Yamaguchi se puso de pie antes de poder verse acorralado en su cama y enfrentó a Kageyama, a quien de pronto tenía delante de sus narices. Su camiseta había desaparecido, quizás para dormir más cómodo -o quizás porque ya sabía a lo venía-, por lo que se presentaba ante él con solo sus pantalones de chándal.</p><p>Yamaguchi suspiró.</p><p>—¿Qué pretendes con esto? —Murmuró.</p><p>Kageyama elevó una de sus manos, arrastrando sus dedos por la longitud de su brazo y acariciando la desnuda piel de sus bíceps. Esa era una buena pregunta para la cual no tenía respuesta.</p><p>—No estoy seguro —admitió, colocando su palma en la nuca de Yamaguchi, enredando su pulgar e índice en los cabellos más cortos por encima de su cuello. —Pero hace tiempo que me siento vacío por dentro, Tadashi.</p><p>—¿Y qué tengo que ver yo?</p><p>Yamaguchi tragó saliva con demasiada fuerza. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan manejable? Después de todo continuaba derritiéndose bajo su toque como si no hubiera pasado ni un suspiro.</p><p>—Desde el instituto… Tú siempre has sido la persona que me hace sentir completo —el susurro de Kageyama se escuchaba muy alto y Yamaguchi no entendía por qué le gritaba. Kageyama se inclinó hacia delante, ajustando su rostro cerca del de su amigo y continuó hablando por encima de sus labios. —Necesito que me llenes de nuevo. Te necesito a ti.</p><p>Fue Kageyama quien abrió la puerta, pero fue Yamaguchi quien les empujó dentro. En él estaba el poder de parar toda aquella situación de locos. De romper el momento. De volver al mundo real en el que cada uno tiene una pareja estable a la que quieren, a la que respetan, con la que quieren pasar el resto de su vida. Pero no lo hizo.</p><p>Él se puso de puntillas y atrajo a Kageyama hacia él mientras devoraba su boca con la intensidad, la pasión y el deseo de su adolescencia. Lo llevó hacia su cama. Tomó todo lo que pudo de él. Y Kageyama se llevó a Roma todo lo que pudo de Yamaguchi.</p><p>—No ha pasado nada, de veras, —sonrió Yamaguchi, apretando el agarre que Yachi aún mantenía sobre su brazo, invitándole a moverse hasta su prometido y el fotógrafo que junto a Tsukishima esperaban por ellos. —no tienes de qué preocuparte.</p><p>Kageyama asintió con la cabeza a modo de corroboración.</p><p>—Que sepáis que no os creo, —se quejó ella —pero tenemos toda la noche por delante, y ahora debemos sacarnos las fotos.</p><p>Las fotografías tomaron mucho más tiempo del que habían planeado. Primero, ellos cinco y luego con la familia. Entonces apareció el resto de Karasuno y pronto las parejas de estos. Yamaguchi se mantuvo al lado de Tsukishima y Yachi en todo momento, tratando de alejarse lo más que podía de Kageyama y su infernal y caro perfume.</p><p>No habían vuelto a hablar desde aquella noche y Yamaguchi esperaba que la situación continuase de esa manera. Mantener una conversación con Kageyama significaba afrontar la verdad y no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de salir vivo de ello.</p><p>Desde que Yachi le dio un atisbo de libertad, Yamaguchi la agarró como pudo para volver a donde había dejado a su novio. Iwaizumi bebía una copa de champán y hablaba con tranquilidad junto a Sakusa y Ushijima en una de las esquinas de la sala. Su flamante figura esculpida bajo el hermoso traje negro le hacía destacar, bajo sus ojos, por encima de cada uno de los demás invitados, y Yamaguchi apenas podía creerse que era persona era suya.</p><p>Y que él le había hecho eso.</p><p>—Hola —llamó su atención, agarrando su muñeca y tratando de no interrumpir el hilo de conversación que mantenía con sus otros dos compañeros. A Iwaizumi no le importó demasiado estar en medio de una charla, pues giró su cabeza hacia su novio y buscó sus labios mientras pasaba un brazo por su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él en un suave empujón.</p><p>—Hey… —Murmuró con ligereza después de picotear sus labios. —Comenzaba a creer que Yacchan te había secuestrado.</p><p>Yamaguchi le sonrió: —Algo así.</p><p>—Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Yamaguchi-kun —saludó Ushijima elevando su propia copia en el aire como si estuviera brindando por su presencia. El reluciente anillo de su dedo llamó su atención y la mirada de Yamaguchi rápidamente fue hacia las manos de Sakusa, buscando la segunda parte de esa joya que indudablemente era parte de un compromiso. No encontró nada.</p><p>—Sí, ya no sueles ir a los entrenamientos —estuvo de acuerdo Sakusa.</p><p>Yamaguchi sonrió con timidez. No podía decirles que era debido a que había engañado a Iwaizumi con el mismísimo Kageyama y que le daba un poco de miedo, vergüenza y asco -hacia sí mismo- encontrarse con Atsumu. Era demasiada presión sobre sus hombros que buscaba evitar con todas sus fuerzas.</p><p>—Oh, bueno, es que han sido unos meses bastante difíciles con el trabajo —confesó a medias porque sí que era verdad que su vida laboral había ido a pique. Su vida en general bajaba a toda velocidad y se había quedado sin frenos desde que decidió que no era una mala idea besarse con Kageyama. Acostarse con Kageyama.</p><p>—Iwaizumi-san nos ha estado hablando de que tu jefe ha perdido la tienda en Tokio…</p><p>La respuesta que Yamaguchi le iba a ofrecer a Ushijima fue vilmente interrumpida por Atsumu, quien llegó saltando de algún lado para tirarse sobre el cuello de Sakusa con una confianza que había logrado con el paso de los años.</p><p>—No hagas eso… —Se quejó este tratando de zafarse. Ushijima agarró la mano de su novio -prometido, creía Yamaguchi- y lo arrastró a su lado para que Atsumu pudiera dejarle respirar.</p><p>—¡Oh, venga! —Lloriqueó Atsumu falsificando un puchero en dirección a Ushijima que este supo ignorar con demasiada facilidad. Dándose por vencido, el colocador levantó sus manos en son de paz. —Solo os informo de que Shouyou-kun quiere unas fotos con todo el equipo. Lo que te incluye a ti, Iwa-chan.</p><p>Iwaizumi rodó los ojos apretando el agarre en Yamaguchi y dejó que su frente cayera en el hombro de su novio. Los únicos minutos que había conseguido estar junto a él habían sido cuando se encontraban en el coche y, a su pesar, Kuroo había interceptado la intensa sesión de besos que estaban manteniendo. Parecía ser que no conseguiría mantenerse a su lado ni un solo segundo.</p><p>—El destino no nos quiere juntos —suspiró Iwaizumi murmurando para ellos dos. Yamaguchi se carcajeó, acariciando la espalda del contrario en una vaga muestra de apoyo, aplanando las pequeñas arrugas de su traje.</p><p>—Tranquilo —le murmura, divertido. —De todos modos, creo que iré al jardín a tomar un poco el aire. Hay demasiada gente aquí….</p><p>Iwaizumi levantó la cabeza, sonrió y volvió a besar sus labios a modo de despedida. Fue arrastrado por Atsumu hacia el grupo que se había formado alrededor del fotógrafo y Yamaguchi aprovechó que la mayoría de personas estaría distraída con esa numerosa sesión de fotos para salir de la sala por la puerta trasera. Había visitado la grandiosa finca hacía un par de semanas junto a Yachi para comprobar si era como se mostraba en las fotografías de la página web y en aquella visita había descubierto el pequeño laberinto de hermosas flores que había en el centro del jardín.</p><p>Yamaguchi siguió el camino de tierra con las manos en el bolsillo asegurándose de que el laberinto no era lo suficientemente grande como para, de hecho, perderse en él. Agradeció que no hubiera ni una sola alma ahí afuera, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la calurosa noche, buscando borrar de su memoria la existencia de Kageyama.</p><p>Se sentó en un banco, entonces, cuando llegó al centro del laberinto. Una pequeña fuente en cuya agua brillaba el reflejo de la Luna era su única compañía. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y pasó sus manos por su rostro, mordiéndose el labio para no soltar un chillido cargado de frustración. Sabía que no podía esquivar a Kageyama para siempre. Lo sabía.</p><p>Y Kageyama también.</p><p>—Hola —dijo él, apareciendo de la nada por el mismo camino que Yamaguchi había tomado. Este no se sorprendió, sino que levantó la mirada hacia su colega y suspiró, casi adivinando que eso iba a pasar. Había intentado huir de él, sin embargo, la conversación que les esperaba era inevitable.</p><p>—Hey —sonrió sin enseñar los dientes, notando como Kageyama se acercaba. No se sentó a su lado sino que se mantuvo de pie enfrente del banco, tapando la vista de la fuente y opacando, de nuevo, la única luz de la noche.</p><p>—¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó. Yamaguchi frunció su ceño y regañó la nariz ante la charla banal.</p><p>—Bien… —Le contestó, casi dudando. —He visto las noticias. Eres toda una celebridad en Italia, eh.</p><p>Kageyama asintió con la cabeza sin importarle demasiado el suceso. Durante esos últimos meses había estado dando alguna que otra entrevista para los programas y las revistas de deporte más importantes del país a petición de su mánager, creyendo que era una buena idea para afianzar su figura como jugador profesional y personaje público. Había sido una buena jugada, pero a él no le parecía nada del otro mundo.</p><p>—Yo he oído lo de tu jefe —dijo él recordando lo de la tienda. Yamaguchi se encogió de hombros y supuso que no a todo el mundo podía irle bien. —Lo siento por ello.</p><p>—De todos modos se veía venir —suspiró.</p><p>—Sí…</p><p>Yamaguchi se relamió los labios y volvió a mirar a su compañero. El traje ajustado le quedaba bien, pero había pocas cosas que en realidad no lo hicieran. Kageyama siempre había tenido un buen tipo, un cuerpo de modelo con perfilados músculos, que sabía lucir gracias a la ayuda que su hermana siempre le había ofrecido en el ámbito de la ropa.</p><p>—Parece que lo tuyo con Atsumu-san va viento en popa, ¿no? —Kageyama frunció el ceño sin ser fan del cambio de conversación, pero acabó resoplando, creyendo que así llegaría a la cuestión por la cual en primer lugar se había acercado al jardín. —Está muy feliz de que estés aquí.</p><p>—Tadashi… —Trató de interrumpirle, pero Yamaguchi se lo impidió, negando con la cabeza repetidas veces.</p><p>—De veras, Hajime-san ha dicho más de una vez cuán “depresivo” está cuando no te encuentras por aquí —insistió —y ahora, mírale, con la cara iluminada.</p><p>Kageyama cerró los ojos.</p><p>—Voy a romper con él —confesó, cortando el hilo de pensamientos de Yamaguchi.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Voy a terminar la relación.</p><p>Yamaguchi estaba más que sorprendido. No era como si la decisión de Kageyama fuera una locura, de hecho, era lo correcto. Le había puesto los cuernos. Había ignorado los años de relación que cargaban a cuestas por una única noche. Estaba claro que ya no era lo mismo, que vivir con la mentira y la culpa era difícil, que el daño aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba. Aun así, Yamaguchi no podía creérselo.</p><p>Él… Suponía que al igual que él no había sido capaz de contarle a Iwaizumi lo que había pasado, Kageyama tampoco lo haría.</p><p>—¿Por qué? Lleváis saliendo desde hace años… —Dijo Yamaguchi sin tener ni idea de qué otra cosa comentar al respecto. El “por qué” sonó demasiado vacío en sus labios y Kageyama se obligó a abrir los ojos para mirarle preguntándose si hablaba en serio. Acabó encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>—Queremos cosas diferentes —le respondió. “Te quiero a ti” quiso decir. —No creo que vaya a volver a algún equipo de aquí. Estoy bien en el Ali Roma y él está bien con los Black Jackals. Es mejor dejarlo ahora que continuar con este sin sentido.</p><p>Kageyama se tomó su tiempo para terminar su pequeña explicación.</p><p>—¿No crees?</p><p>Yamaguchi soltó una carcajada seca, sin gracia: —¿Importa lo que yo crea?</p><p>Kageyama alzó una mano en dirección a Yamaguchi, aprovechando que él todavía se encontraba sentado para apoyarla en su mejilla y obligarle a mirar hacia arriba. Hacia él. Su tacto era frío en respecto a la cálida noche y, más que eso, se sentía amargo.</p><p>—A mi sí —susurró, más al viento que a él, y Yamaguchi apartó con cierta rapidez su rostro de la palma de Kageyama. Eso… No podía acabar de la misma manera que su último encuentro. Debía empezar a hacer las cosas bien y comenzaría zanjando ese tema que llevaban arrastrando lo que parecía ser siglos.</p><p>—Debemos hablar —avisó y Kageyama supo, por el timbre de su voz o por la leyenda urbana globalizada acerca de esas dos palabras, que no iban a acabar viviendo el final de cuento de hadas que él había esperado. Así que se sentó a un lado en el banco y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con desgana.</p><p>—¿Tú lo harías? —Yamaguchi no levantó la mirada ante la cuestión, sino que prefirió continuar observando sus zapatos manchados por la tierra seca del suelo. —Dejar a Iwaizumi-san, digo.</p><p>Yamaguchi soltó un suspiro. Él quería a Iwaizumi. De verdad que lo hacía.</p><p>—¿Por qué haría eso? —Murmuró con una cierta picazón cargada de molestia comenzando a crecer en su pecho. Kageyama giró su mentón para observarlo y sus manos, de nuevo, buscaron el rostro ajeno.</p><p>—Porque yo te lo pido —le respondió como si eso fuera motivo suficiente. Más que suficiente. Era el único motivo que importaba. —Tadashi, escúchame. Si te lo pidiera, ¿vendrías conmigo a Roma?</p><p>Los “¿Y sí…?” taladraron su cabeza. Romper con Iwaizumi, su novio de un par de años al que le había puesto los cuernos. Dejar su trabajo, ese que se venía abajo debido a la crisis que había traído consigo la pandemia. Abandonar a su familia y amigos de Japón, esos que ya estaban haciendo su propia vida, que ya no le necesitaban. Y todo ello por estar junto a Kageyama. Su amor de la adolescencia.</p><p>—¿Cómo me dices esto ahora? —Se quejó Yamaguchi con un nudo formándose en su garganta. Estaba enfadado. Para sus oídos las palabras de Kageyama eran egoístas, se centraban en sí mismo y en su vida resuelta en Italia, en su fallido romance con Atsumu y en las fantasías con las que soñaba cuando tenía quince años. —¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? ¡Podíamos haber sido todo lo que tú quisieras sino me hubieras dejado!</p><p>—Lo siento —admitió Kageyama. No había error del que más se arrepintiera. —Sé que no lo hice bien.</p><p>—Y esto que haces tampoco está bien —Yamaguchi se soltó una segunda vez de su agarre, echándose hacia atrás y abandonando el frío cuerpo de Kageyama. —No puedo dejarlo todo por un sueño que hasta ayer sonaba inalcanzable. ¿Eres consciente de las palabras que sueltan tu boca?</p><p>Kageyama chasqueó su lengua. ¡Claro que lo era! ¿Por qué creía que había tardado tanto tiempo en confesarlo? Llevaba meses pensando en Yamaguchi. Años incluso. El recuerdo de su relación brillaba en su cabeza como ese pensamiento recurrente al que acudía cuando pensaba en una vida mejor.</p><p>—Podemos intentarlo, Tadashi —insistió. —¿Me vas a decir que aquella noche no sentiste nada? Porque para mi fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado. No quiero… No quiero seguir escapando de estos sentimientos.</p><p>Sentimientos que sabía que eran recíprocos. Su atracción era mutua. Su deseo. Sus ansías. Kageyama quería a Yamaguchi tanto como Yamaguchi le quería a él. O eso creía.</p><p>—No, las cosas han cambiado —aseguró Yamaguchi negando con la cabeza. No quería llorar, no quería venirse abajo enfrente de él, pero las lágrimas tendían de un delgado hilo que estaba a punto de romperse. —Voy a contarle la verdad a Hajime, voy a luchar por mi relación.</p><p>Yamaguchi tomó la decisión que Kageyama no quería escuchar.</p><p>—Es a quien quiero, es él a quien no quiero perder —continuó. —Lo nuestro, Tobio, fue un error que no tengo ganas de repetir. Tuvimos nuestro momento y… Bueno, no supimos cuidarlo.</p><p>—Ahí te equivocas —dijo Kageyama incapaz de aceptar la derrota. —Nuestro momento es siempre… Tú mismo dijiste que las relaciones iban por etapas, ¿no? Quizás la de ahora es en la que nos toca estar juntos. En las que nos olvidamos de todo porque teneros es suficiente.</p><p>Eran unas palabras demasiado grandes para alguien que no tenía nada que perder.</p><p>—¿Siempre? —Se burló Yamaguchi. Todo eso que Kageyama pedía no era más que una fantasía. Una tonta historia de amor como las favoritas de Yachi. Algo alejado del mundo real. —No somos almas predestinadas, Tobio.</p><p>—¿Y qué te hace pensar que no?</p><p>Yamaguchi no podía creer que Kageyama continuase con eso. ¿Qué le hacía a él pensar que de hecho sí que eran almas gemelas? ¡Si todas las señales apuntaban lo contrario! ¡Todas! ¡El destino no les quería juntos! Era el colmo.</p><p>—¡Porque preferiste a Atsumu-san! Si fuéramos malditas almas gemelas no me habrías abandonado a la primera de cambio —se exasperó Yamaguchi, levantándose del banco y controlando su tono de voz, recordando donde se encontraban. —No habrías besado a Atsumu-san en el campamento ni mucho menos romper conmigo semanas después. No habrías hecho como si los meses en los que estuvimos juntos no hubieran existido. Me habrías dejado contarle a Tsukki cuán locamente enamorado estaba de ti en vez de mantenerlo en secreto…</p><p>Kageyama se levantó y le siguió, agarrando su brazo y arrugando la chaqueta de su traje.</p><p>—Estaba asustado… No sabía qué era lo que sentía. No sabía qué estaba bien. Qué estaba mal. Ya te he pedido perdón por ello.</p><p>Sí, lo había hecho. Cuando el tiempo había sanado la herida, pero lo había hecho. Para ahora destrozar sus palabras y abrir de nuevo esa grieta que él mismo había creado en su corazón.</p><p>—Lo sé —le susurró, llevando el dorso de su mano a sus ojos, limpiando las pequeñas lágrimas que habían logrado salir.</p><p>—Te quiero.</p><p>—Lo sé —repitió Yamaguchi sin mirarle, sin negarse a los enormes y fuertes brazos de Kageyama que abrazaron su espalda, pegándole a su pecho. Se quedaron en silencio bajo la luz de la luna con el centenar de hermosas flores guardando su secreto. —Mira, si tanto crees que estamos predestinados, ¿qué más da lo que diga o haga ahora? Acabaremos juntos de todas maneras, ¿no? En esta o en otra vida.</p><p>Yamaguchi se apartó, entonces, asegurando un credo en el que no creía. Sus palmas en el pecho de Kageyama fueron su impulso para alejarse del contrario y romper el abrazo.</p><p>—Eso no me basta —dijo Kageyama, consiguiendo que Yamaguchi suspirara. Eso… No estaba hecho para él.</p><p>Kageyama era pasado e Iwaizumi su presente. Su futuro.</p><p>—No voy a ir contigo, Tobio.</p><p>Al menos el deportista ya lo había visto venir.</p><p>—Está bien —murmuró a pesar de que no estaba nada bien.</p><p>—Lo siento.</p><p>—Es mi culpa —aclaró él, negando con la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros con desinterés. —No tienes por qué sentirlo.</p><p>—De verdad que lo siento.</p><p>Yamaguchi dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la fiesta. Dejó atrás a Kageyama, perdido en el laberinto de flores ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Dejó atrás lo que pudo haber sido y lo que nunca será para encontrarse con Yachi en la entrada del local. Ahí, con las uñas clavadas en sus brazos cruzados, le observaba con genuina preocupación. Había estado custodiando el lugar desde que notó como Kageyama había salido en busca de Yamaguchi, a sabiendas de que ocurría algo, tratando de que ningún ojo curioso pudiera interrumpirlos.</p><p>—Hey, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Yachi abrazando el bíceps de Yamaguchi desde que tuvo la oportunidad. Este mordió su labio y negó con la cabeza. No, claro que no. La chica soltó un suspiro y comenzó a arrastrarlo al centro de la sala. —Ven, bailemos.</p><p>Yachi agarró las manos de Yamaguchi y las llevó alrededor de su cintura, afianzando su agarre en ella. Sus propios dedos se localizaron en las mejillas húmedas de Yamaguchi y como más de una vez había hecho, de nuevo por el mismo motivo que en antaño, le secó las lágrimas. Le sonrió y con ello le prometió que ahí estaba ella, su amiga, para que él pudiera apoyarse.</p><p>—-Señorita, perdón. ¿Me disculpa? —Dijo Iwaizumi apareciendo de la nada. Yachi soltó una carcajada, buscando la aprobación en la mirada de Yamaguchi y al obtenerla, asintiendo en la dirección del preparador físico.</p><p>—Todo suyo —le siguió el juego Yachi antes de desaparecer en busca de su prometido.</p><p>Yamaguchi fue envuelto ahora por los brazos de su novio, respiró su aroma y con ello borró el frío tacto de Kageyama. Eso era lo que quería. A Iwaizumi. Él era su alma gemela. Por quien lucharía.</p><p>—No imaginaba que este tipo de cosas te pusieran tan sentimental —se burló Iwaizumi, pegando su cadera con la de Yamaguchi. Este le abrazó por el cuello y lo acercó un poco más a él, buscando sus labios, necesitado de un beso. Iwaizumi no puso ninguna resistencia a ello.</p><p>—Te quiero mucho —lloriqueó Yamaguchi. Iwaizumi le sonrió enternecido.</p><p>—Yo también...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Hola! Aquí os traigo un poquito de YamaKage para el cuerpo, que nunca viene mal, con el plus de un dramón innecesario porque la tensión sexual entre el angst y yo es de otro mundo. Llevo con esta idea metida en la cabeza desde hace m e s e s, pero me puse a escribirla esta semana cuando hice el dibujo monísimo de la portada para Wattpad.</p><p>Bien, hablemos de las parejas secundarias y terciarias porque he aprovechado para meter a todo Dios de manera autoindulgente: Heitor y Nice porque el fandom se acuerda muy poco de ellos (es canon que tienen t r e s hijos wtf, que pereza), Saeko y Aktieru como un viaje a mis inicios en los que solo shippeaba lo "normativo" (KageHina, DaiSuga, AsaNoya, KuroTsuki always ya que no me gusta TsukiYama absolutamente nada) y Yaku y Alisa pues por qué no. También tenemos una vaga mención a Sakusa y Ushijima, a Oikawa y Daichi (no me acuerdo si los menciono, en realidad, pero para el dato que sepáis que se comen la boca) y Kuroo, Tsukishima y Kenma (KuroTsukiKen Supremacy). Oh, coño, y HinaYachi, que son MONÍSIMOS, DIOS MÍO, SE VAN A CASAR EN BRASIL.</p><p>Luego, IwaYama: Se reencontraron post time-skip y ahí nació la magia. Por si os interesa, Yamaguchi sí que le confiesa que se acostó con Kageyama y aunque, obviamente, a Iwaizumi le duele, tratan de arreglar la relación. Pero como no lo explico y se queda abierto, podéis pensar lo que queráis. Con el AtsuKage más de lo mismo, Kageyama rompe con Atsumu y de una manera u otra sale a relucir el tema de "¿Hay otra persona?" y Kageyama confiesa su desliz.</p><p>(Sakusa conforta a Atsumu y le acaba poniendo los cuernos a Ushijima con él por el drama).</p><p>Creo que no tengo nada más que decir. Estoy trabajando en un MatsuKuni un poco tóxico, un MatsuTsuki Soulmate AU, más historias sobre hombres lobos SakuAtsu y OsaSuna, y además, un OiTeruYama super cute. No sé cual vendrá antes, o si incluso me da por actualizar Strip Me Out o la Bendita Semana, peeeeeero, algo vendrá sí o sí. Iba a ser antes de fin de año, pero al final me obsesioné con un juego xD.</p><p>Ala, ya me voy. Gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado esta historia sobre Yamaguchi, y Kageyama, quienes son los reyes de mi corazón por debajo de KuroTsuki (quizás si añadimos a Kenma queda mejor). Una muchacha en Twitter me dijo que nunca había pensando en estos dos y le robé el nombre del shippeo: "Ken2Yama". Es perfecto xD.</p><p>¡Un beso a todes! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>